


Supposed Douchefin

by ribbonelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble, F/M, M/M, first encounter, to be honest i just wanted to write Eridan saying his Vs.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's heard a lot about that seadwelling troll prince that screwed up. He wasn't sure why he was interested in meeting the guy someday though. Curiosity? Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed Douchefin

Douchefin. Fishlips. The Bitch Prince.

  


Oh yeah, you’ve heard a lot of names that were used to address this dead, seadwelling troll you’re currently  ~~ogling~~ looking at.

Eridan Ampora was standing there, watching his other fishy friend try to revive the mayor. His get up was actually pretty hilarious, but  damn,  that sort of rump was meant to be in panta-whatever the fuck they were. Even Vantas there was staring at that ass, though your own personal ogling wasn’t made obvious by the aviators on your face. 

You weren’t too sure why, but it felt as if you should talk to him. For reasons. So before those two flew off back to where they came from; you took the liberty to walk up to him, and raise a hand, “Hey.” 

The white eyes behind those glasses were a little freaky though, but he just gives you a slight smirk, and then reaches for the heiress’ hand and then took off.

It wasn’t your fault you couldn’t get that fish troll out of your head. It’s the first dead being you’ve seen which technically came back alive. Also the first time you saw those whited-out oculars up close. Also the first time you’ve met someone people call a douche, and yet you still want to get to know him.

…

3 years on this fucking rock, of course you’re bored.

…

Sleeping was something you did a lot now; when you weren’t building civilisations with the mayor and TZ. After Derse got blown up, you’ve been drifting into bubbles; some better than the others. You didn’t go to sleep for 72 hours straight after your first encounter with a couple of mildly aggressive horrorterrors.

And yet, you slept. You assume the expectation of meeting new people was what pulled you to it. Also you might meet Bro; but you digress.

It was during one of your naps when you met him again. Fish troll. It wasn’t possible how you whooped inwardly at the sight of him, but you found yourself half-jogging in his direction anyway.

The bubble you were in resembled a beach, an expanse of water on your right, but a meadow to your left. Fucking dream bubbles. 

Ampora was on the beach, doing something in the sand. He was wearing an entirely different outfit this time. Blue-purple striped pants, a scarf, a cape (Karkles wasn’t shitting you), black shirt. Hipster, your brain categorized, but you knew it didn’t really matter now.

As you walked closer to him, you noticed how he was drawing his symbol on the sand repeatedly, those two wavy lines. And of course, being Dave Strider, you had to start out big.

“Wow, narcissistic much, man. Can’t get enough of your own sign?”

The troll looked up at you, his brows furrowing with confusion more than annoyance. There were those white eyes again. You took the liberty to sit next to him on the sand, setting your own cape next to his. You looked up, out over the ocean, ignoring the way he was still staring at you.

“Where’s the princess? Feferi, right?”

Eridan glanced back at the sea, pointing, “Under. Said she wanted a swim.”

First time you’ve heard his voice. Cool. It wasn’t anything too special, but you could sense a regal tone that had been mellowed down; and he wavers his W’s. It wasn’t too distinct, but did not go unnoticed. Eridan turned to you again, his brows furrowing once more, and you raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Apologies for my dead pan, but which human are you again?”

A comment on metal frying pans were on the tip on your tongue, but you restrained yourself. 

“Strider. Pretty much the only one with style.”

His lips quirked up at that, “Dave. Ter’s human.”

How the heck did he just pronounce your name. It was like he dumped the V and just went, “Dae.” That distracted you a moment, and you shifted to look at him properly.  

“Nah, I ain’t anyone’s human, fishboy, I’m my own person.”

“Sure,”  You could almost see those white pupils roll and somehow that elicited a small smirk from you, “I remember you vaguely though. Different clothes.”

Yeah, you were looking at his lips this time around, fortunately. His lips barely touched at the ‘V’, whereas normal people say it with their top teeth making contact with the lower lip. You caught yourself mouthing that word, ‘vaguely’, trying to differentiate his and your pronunciations. You suppose he noticed what you were doing too, but you quickly spoke up, “Vaguely? So you’ve joined in their little stalking sessions? Was I hot? What am I saying, ‘course I am.”

He gave you an amused frown, before shrugging, “Wasn’t into humans, man. Figured that it wouldn’t work,” he paused, “Let me try and gather my thoughts. Give me a minute.”

The next thing you knew was that your God Tier gear had vanished, being replaced with your usual clothing. You look down and noticed the supposed scratched disc on your shirt morphing; red to black; perfect circle to pixelated. It settled into a black splotch, with a red zigzag going through it. 

“I could fuckin’ bet I got that wrong,” Eridan scrunched up his nose, “Never really gave it any attention anyway.”

You blinked at your clothing, “So...am I still blessed with god-like powers even without the knight get up or...?”

The troll chuckled lightly, “Of course. Though this is my bubble, Strider, things change according to my memory. The moment you step out of here, everything goes back to default.”

Spell would be broken; you want to say, before remembering how he gave Rose hell about her majyks and stuff. Funny how you could recall a lot of things about a guy you’ve never met nor talked to. 

“Cool, “ you said instead, “So you’re always hanging out here?”

He shook his head slightly, drawing in the sand again, “Sometimes. It’s either this bubble or Fef’s. Or random ones, it depends.”

“But I could like, come to this one and expect you here, right?” 

You didn’t even know why you asked, but you did. He was  half-way through drawing a seahorse-like thing, before looking up at you, an eyebrow raised. 

“...Depends. If you’re lucky. I can feel it though, if you enter my bubble.”

“Good. So when I get in here, ditch whatever you’re doing and return to base. I would need entertainment. “

Eridan looked at you incredulously, his eyes blank but his eyebrows and mouth expressive. You return his stare with one of your own from behind your shades, your poker face set. You were serious, of course. Ironically so. Whatever works.

“I don’t take orders from no one,”  he said finally, turning back to his drawing, “We’ll see about that. It’s better if you don’t come often though, the horrorterrors make it a habit of visiting my bubble for various reasons.”

You wonder what exact reasons were those; you’ve heard of the things he’s done, but you could never be too sure. But you could ask him about that some other time.

“Ugh yeah, I’ve met those fuckers. Weren’t too pretty.” you pause for a fraction of a second, “So how’s things with Princess?”

You notice his finger in the sand freeze a moment, before continuing, “What are you asking about?”

“I’ve heard what happened. Just curious about how you guys are. Right now.” 

“We’re fine. Sort of back to moiraillegiance,” he drew a diamond in the sand, “We’ve only got each other here, after all.”

You let a small smile curve your lips. “That’s really nice to hear, man. Hope it goes well for you from now on.”

Eridan looked up, his white eyes almost boring into you, and he laughed. A short, bitter bark of a laugh. But a laugh nevertheless.

“Thank you, Dave.” he said, his smile a bit more genuine, also a bit more sad. Death. You’ll never get it.

A sudden spasm racked your body; the early trigger indicating you were going to wake up very soon, “Goddamnit Mayor!” you said with more frustration that you intended to. Eridan watched you in amusement, “How’s your carapace friend?”

“He’s fine. Awesome, even. Thanks to you too.”

“I just literally stood there, Dave, you know that. But anyway, say hello to Kar. Also tell him I miss him.”

It was weird how you felt about that, but you did what you do best, pushing it away till you couldn’t feel it anymore. “Will do,” you reached up to place a hand on his shoulder, “See you around, Eridan. And by that I mean you better get your ass here when I visit again.”

Eridan gave you another amused smirk, as if you were being the most hilariously fascinating being at the moment, “Like I said. We’ll see, Dave.”

And you woke up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I wrote. I'm sorry.


End file.
